Flowers of Destiny
by S.Ann Smith
Summary: The long awaited sequel of Seeds of Evil LAST CHAPTER IS NOW POSTED *~* Finnished *~*
1. Nightmares and Dreams

A/N: The long awaited Seeds of Evil sequel.... okay I changed the idea that I was originally going to use, making this one a little bit more interesting than the one that was in my head previously... another result of a long and overdrawn Math Class...hey it was better than Geometry.... Enough of my blabbering... here's the beginning of the Flowers of Destiny

The Flowers of Destiny

By S. Ann Smith

Chapter one: Dreammares and Nights

Chloe sat up in her bed, in a cold sweat. The summer air around her was stiffling hot. Humidity hung in the air like a warm mist, causing her breath to hitch slightly.

The silk sheets clung to her warm skin as she leant across the sleeping form beside her too grab the glass from his nightstand.

Chloe quickly slipped out of bed, careful not to wake him, he needed his sleep after his big day yesterday, his father's funeral. Chloe crept into the master bathroom to refresh the now stale water.

She couldn't remember what she had dreamt about, but she was still shaking and was abnormally pale, she deducted after a quick glance in the mirror. She was paler than she had ever been in her whole twenty-five years, and found no reason to be scared out of her mind over a little dream... 

'There was no reason,' she decided after taking a deep breath, 'Just an over active imagination' She ran some cold water on her face, after which she snuck back into bed beside her boyfriend of eight and a half years. She didn't know he was awake until his arm wrapped around her waist.

"Chloe are you alright?" he mumbled into her ear. She nodded and leant into his body. "You don't seem alright." He said in his all knowing tone, that he only used when he knew he was concerened.

She shivered slightly and subconciously, pulling his arms tighter around her. "I'm fine, Goodnight Honey." she said softly.

"Liar," he said, matching her tone, into her neck.

"Good night Honey." She said a little more forcefully.

"Good night Chloe."

"Good night Lex."

~*~*~*~*~

Lex was pacing in his office when Chloe walked in in the morning.

"What's wrong?" She asked a keen sixth sense kicking in.

"Nothing. Just buisness troubles."

"I be I could take your mind off of it." 

"I bet you could, but I **still** have to hire work men to fix the garden after the last time you took my mind off of work." He smirked.

"Well that can easily be fixed by-" She stopped after hearing the door open behind her.

"Mr. Luthor, Mr. Roosevetler would like to know what to do with the arrangements you made for the rings?"

"Tell him I'll talk to him later."

"And the flowers?"

"Later, now out!" He said angrily to the maid.

"Rings?" Chloe asked raising her eybrow.

"Of fake flower for father's tomb."

"Right." She nodded as she wondered what it was really. 

"What do you want for breakfast?" he asked sitting down on his desk, hand on the intercom to the kitchen. She walked up to him and moved his hand off of the intercom.

"I'll tell Sophia. Do you want anything?" She sked kissing him softly.

"I'm sure you could help me with that."

"I thought you didn't want me taking your mind off of buisness again." She said innocently. "Coffee I'm assuming."

"Please." He smirked."

"I'll be back"

"I'll be waiting don't be too long," he said as she walked to the door. She turned around and smiled before closing the door.

She returned carrying a tray with french toast, and Hashbrowns, followed by yet another maid, one that was different than the one that was in earlier, who was carrying a tray with two cups and a pot of coffee.

"Chloe you should've let Maria carry it, that is her job, you know."He said after the maid left.

"I have two perfectly good hands, I can carry my own food." She stated stubbornly.

"I know you have two perfectly good hands, but I'd have all those workers without jobs." He said, pulling her close to him. "And they do such good jobs." He mumbled before kissing her softly. 

"That they do." She smiled as she leant towards him, giving him an equally soft kiss.

In an instant Chloe was enveloped by darkness, it was as if somebody had turned all the lights off in the Universe, and stuck her in a freezer. The light and heat returned just as quickly as they had left, and Chloe soon found herself in a corner of Lex's office on the floor shaking. 

"Chloe, are you alright?" He asked. Lex was beside her now, and had his arm around her protectively. But all she could do was shake. 

"C-can I-I have a g-g-glass of water?" She aske. She was shaking to the point that she was causing Lex to shake also.

Lex nodded and reluctantly moved away from her. Immediately after Lex had left her side she stopped shaking, and tried to stand.

"Chloe, don't-" He began, but stopped when she sat down in his overstuffed office chair, tears streaming down her face. She was scared, and he could see it in her eyes. She had the same haunted look that had the previous night, and she was so pale, he could've sworn she had never seen the sun in her life, which was funny, in a sick way, but funny all the same because they had just spent the entire day yesterday in the sun, and Chloe was complaining of a sunburn before she went to bed. He remembered it clearly because of the lotion he rubbed on her to soothe the burns. Lex handed her the glass of water.

"I'm fine Lex." She insisted, graciously took it, and guzzled it down, like it was a shot of vodka.

"Then you shouldn't be drinking that water too fast." When she gave him a confused look he clairified, "you might get hiccups." She nodded.

"Because we wouldn't want that now would we?"

"No we wouldn't." He smiled. "But I do think you should go lay down for a while."

"Spoil sport," she said quietly in defeat. Lex was the only one she would ever, ever give in to, and he used that to his advantage more than once. She walked over to him and gave him a kiss, and walke out of the room. 

What ever it was that had just happened, happened the night before, she just hoped it wouldn't happen again, what ever it was.

tbc


	2. Past

A/N:She did only see her mom that one time in Metropolis... I thought I should post this before I left on my trip... I'll be back by the fifth, and should have an update for you peoples by the sixth, if I don't get crazy homework :)

The Flowers of Destiny

By S. Ann Smith

Chapter two: Visions From the Past

She was running, she didn't know exactly where she was running, all she knew was that she was running, and that it was dark. Not only was it dark, but it was also very, very cold. The ground was surpisingly soft as she ran, if, of course, it was ground.

She saw a bright yellowish light and turned towards it. As she got closer, the luminously bright light got farther away until it disappeared again, only to reappear to her left. This time it did the same thing, teasing her once again only to leave her in the dark, alone.

"Charlotte." She heard her mother's name spoken faintly. She turned to see her parents in their Metropolis kitchen, oh so long ago. "She doesn't need this right now." It was the first time she'd ever seen her dad cry freely, it scared her. Alot.

"She's so young Gabe, if I stay, she'll be just as messed up as Lucy is!" Her mother cried.

"Chloe's not gooing to turn out like your sister, but how could you ever think that she'd be better off without her mother?"

"She'll have you." Charlotte stood up and grabbed the brown suitcase on the floor. "I can't watch my daughter turn into her! Good bye GAbe." She closed teh door behind her.

"What about breakfast?" He said to the air. "How am I going to do this? He sat down at the small round table.

The kitchen darkened and Chloe found herself in the cold darkness again.

~*~*~*~

Chloe awoke witha start, sunshine happily streaming down on her face.

"Well that was...weird." She mumbled to herself, as she looked over to the clock on Lex's side of the bed. It was mid afternoon now, and she had slept most of the morning, and figured Lex would still be in his office.

They were living in a rather large Metropolis apartment, that could probably house half of if not all of Britain. They had left Smallville after Chloe graduated from High School, because of 'Luthor Issues' that Lex had with Lionel. Now Lionel was dead, and they were returning after almost seven years, to discuss legal matters with both Lionel's lawyers and Lukas, who was now top of his class in Buisness Economics, and often came to Chloe and Lex's for holiday dinners.

Yesterday, after the funeral, Lucas had met with them and they went out to dinner at one of the fanciest restaurants in Metropolis, and had discussed the mansion in Smallville.

She crept down the to Lex's office, and caught him staring off to space towards Smallville. "Boo!" She said wrapping her arms around him quickly.

"Hi" He said after embarassing himself by jumping at the sudden touch. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, I just think I was over tired, that's all." She smiled. "What were you thinking about just now?"

"Us." He turned towards her.

"And what did you see?" 

"I can't tell you it's a secret."

"Please?" She gave him her best impression of a puppy face she could possibly give him, and he kissed her nose.

"Later, you'll find out later." He said kissing her again. "Lucas called too, he said he'll see us at the mansion at seven. I figured we could go out to dinner before and meet him there after."

"Sounds good." She said leaning into him.

~*~*~

An hour later they were in the LexCorp jet, towards Smallville. 

Lex was holding her hand protectively, as they flew over the surrounding towns, and suburbs of Metropolis. 

They took the limo from the Smallville Airport, which was still in the same spot, and looked like it had the same pavement on it from the last time Chloe was in Smallville, for Pete and Lana's wedding, to the restaurant, where Lex kindly held the door for her.

When they entered they were greeted by a group of people singing some strange song that Chloe didn't recognize, it was creepy. She decided. They led them to a table, and continued to sing the strange song as if it was a chant. It had the same beat to it as 'We Wish You a Merry Christmas', but the words were different. Lex seemed amused, so she decided to play along.

~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Yeah so I'm going away until the fifth, to Mt. St. Helens on our School's annual Earth Science 11 trip. *yay camping with the most annoying students in our student body, and a kind of scary teacher*


	3. Smallville

A/N: Disclaimer: I own no rights to 'Sweet Home Alabama' so please don't sue... hehe... and I'm sorry for very late posting, once again finals have reared their ugly head, not that I actually study, but I have been engrossed in a trilogy at Fictionpress, and haven't been able to write, FoD for some time. oh well... Schools over soon so I should be posting more often. :) no school means more computer time (: 

The Flowers of Destiny

By S. Ann Smith

Chapter three: Sweet Home... Smallville?

Chloe looked from face to face of the press, she had grown accustom to them since her first date with Lex.

They all had cameras, and were grinning like idiots who had the best story in the world. Too bad nobody would let Chloe in on it. That was what made her mad.

Obviously the story of the century was something to do with Lex, because they were gawking like idiots, but she was confused greatly about what exactly it was.

"Chloe," Lex's voice broke her out of her mind rant. "I have-" he cut himself off in mid sentance. "What do you want for dinner?" 

"You pick. If there is anyone who knows exactly what I want, it's you."

He smiled at the amount of trust she had in him. "Alright." He motioned for the waiter. Lex whispered something secretly into his ear and the waiter was gone.

"Why are all of the reporters here?" Chloe sked Lex.

"Good chicken?" Lex took a sip of his water.

"Seriously Lex, I know it's not everyday that Lex Luther" she said his name like he was on the highest pedestal of the world. "comes to Smallville but they should be used to it by now"

"Chloe if you really care that much I can ask them to leave"

"No, that's alright, I do remember wanting a story so bad that I would have killed, well maybe not killed exactly,but you get the idea." She said smiling, "I was an aspiring reporter." 

"That you were, are. Why did you stop?" He looked at her with concern. It had been three weeks since she quit at the Beagle, and Lex waited until the hurt was gone to ask.

"I didn't need it anymore." She mumbled. She knew he heard her because his eyebrows raised slightly.

"Why did you need it before?"

"I don't know." She looked down.

"Yes you do."

"Alright I do,but maybe I don't want to say." She knew it was childish, but her reason for quitting was also childish, and she didn't really want him to know that she quit her job just because Clark became a reporter there.

"Come on Chloe, for me?" He gave her puppy dog eyes, and a small pout. A camera flashed.

"No, Lex, because I'm entitled to my little secrets too." She looked at him knowingly.

"Alright but no big secrets alright?"

"I know, but you wouldn't be keeping any big secrets from me would you?" 

"Just one, or two." He smiled.

"Care to let me in on any of them?"

"I know why the reporters are here." He said softly leaning in to her.

"And why is that?" She rose an eyebrow to him as he stood up. The reporters crowed around them. Lex got down on one knee. One word came to her mind at that moment. Asshole.

"Chloe Sullivan, marry me." Camera flashes began going off like a strobe light.

"In an instant." She said first. Then, "That is one big secret. And one big rock."

Lex laughed and sat back in his spot after placing the ring on it's new home.

Chloe sat there in shock staring at the enormous green rock in the middle of her newest jewlery item. Along the silver band of the ring was 'in perpetuum et aeternitas'. Chloe had to admit that it was mystifying, enchanting, and well, beautiful. The green rock, which she assumed was an emerald, because Lex wouldn't put her at risk with a meteor rock, was surrounded by small diamonds.

"I knew that you would like it." He said smirking.

"What does the band say?" She said looking at it again. Chloe knew it was Latin, but she didn't know Latin.

"Forever and eternity." He looked at her, "that's my mother's ring, I thought you'd like it."

"I do, it's beautiful."

"So are you," he said making her blush. Since she turned twenty, Lex was the only person with the ability to make her blush. And he used it to his advantage whenever he could.

They quietly ate their dinner, and left the restaurant crowded by the crazed reporters.

As they pulled into the driveway of the mansion, Chloe noticed a light on upstairs, and Lucas' car in the driveway.

"When were we supposed to meet Lucas?" She asked Lex.

"He's staying for a while. Why? I thought you liked my brother?"

"Who said I didn't."

Lex threw his hands up in the air defeated, and waited as the limo came to a stop. The driver helped Chloe out, and Lex led her up to the stairs.

"Welcome to your new home." He mumbled into her neck.

tbc


	4. Luthorlike

A/N: Yay finals are over! I'm sure I did good on my tests... *looks around* I'm serious... anyways here's ch 4.. enjoy...

The Flowers of Destiny

By S. Ann Smith

Chapter four: That's So Luthor-like

Chloe and Lex entered the large den to see Lucas sitting in front of the television, bowl of potato chips on his lap. 

"Why didn't you tell me that **that** was why you were going to be late?" He asked between mouthfuls of chips, and extreme gestures towards the T.V.

"I didn't think you needed to know." Lex said calmly.  


"I should call my Dad." Chloe said turning to avoid the conflict that was enevidably going to happen. That and the fact that if Lucas had seen it on the television, then Gabe had too.

She reached for the phone, and dialed her dad's number. The phone rang three times before a woman answered.

"Hello?" The woman's voice asked.

"Is Gabe there?" She thought that she recognized the voice on the other end.

"One minnute please, Chloe."

"Hello?"

"Hi Dad." She said.

"I'm guessing that there is something important that you want to tell me."

"Yeah, who is that woman?"

"And what's the other option?"

"Lex asked me to marry him."

"WHAT?!?!?!" Gabe said. Chloe was worried, she didn't know if he was angry or estatic.

"Lex asked m-"

"I got that part." 

"So who's your guest?" Chloe asked trying to ignore the sound of glass shattering behind her.

"No one." He answered quickly. "You didn't tell me that you were coming to Smallville."

"Yeah I did, I sent you that e-mail."

"I don't check my e-mail any more."

"Listen Dad, I have to go, I have to go break up a Luthor argument okay? I'll call you tomorrow."

"Chloe, I don't want you to become Lex's personal referee,"

"I'm not Dad. Talk to you tomorrow." Chloe hung up. "Break it up boys!" Chloe said sitting in a coral velvet antique chair, observing what was before her. Lex had Lucas pinned down on the floor, his face shoved into the chinese rug, his arms pinned behind his back.  


"Why?" Lucas asked from his awkward position.

"Yeah Chloe, Why?" Lex asked innocently.

Chloe screamed in defeat. "This is so Luthor-like, I can't believe it!" She was frustrated, and upset, and confused, so she put all of that emotion into that one sentance. 

"If you feel **that** way, we'll stop." Lex laughed as he got off of Lucas, who was relieved.

Lucas mouthed 'thank you' to Chloe before announcing that he was going to bed.

As soon as Lucas was out of sight, Lex came over and wrapped his arms around her. "Chloe," He murmered into her ear. Leaning into his arms sofly she sighed. Life was good, especially if you were engaged to Lex Luthor.

"Yes Lex?"

"You'd never leave me, would you?" He asked, afraid of what her answer would be. She shook her head. 

"Where would you get that from?" 

"No where. it's just something that my father always said to me when I was younger."

"And that was?" Chloe asked, gently taking his hand.

"Never trust a woman with your money, because they'll eventually run away with it."

"I don't want your money Lex."

"I know, but you've already run away with something like it." He said softly, as he toyed with her thumb.

"And what is that?"

"My heart."

She smiled and placed her head on his shoulder. "You had mine a long time ago."

TbC


	5. The Chloetrain

A/N: this is the climax of the story....I don't know if I'm going to have many more chapters...this is based about a week after Ch 4....enjoy....

The Flowers of Destiny

By S. Ann Smith

Chapter five: Ring Ring Goes the Bells_ or _the Chloe train

Pete ran into Chloe's room in a panic.

"Chloe! Clark can't find the rings!"

"What?" Chloe's heart sank. Chloe was on a stool, and Lana, as the Maid of Honour, was doing her hair.

"Gotcha!" Pete said rushing over to give her a hug. "Clark has been holding them for a whole week, and he hasn't lost them once."

"Seriously Pete, I didn't do that to you and Lana on your day. And if I wasn't in a poofy wedding dress I would come over there and strangle you."

"But you're not going to." Lana said forcefully from behind her. "Because if you did I would have to start all over again."

"Anger doesn't become you Lana." Chloe warned with a smile.

"And I'm sure a bobby pin in your eye will look stunning for the wedding photos." Lana bit back, with a smile.

"What are you talking about, I look stunning in anything."Chloe said with a laugh. Lana couldn't say anything mean, if her life depended on it. Pete was a different story.

"You know I hate to admit it Lana, but Chloe's dress is nicer than yours was." Pete said as he ducked behind the bed post.

"Come out Pete, I'm not going to hurt you hon," Lana said looking in his general direction. "Maybe later, but not before the wedding, we don't want Chloe's perfect pictures to have an injured groomsman in them." Lana looked at Chloe in the mirror. "Almost done." Chloe felt the last bobby pin go into her hair as Pete stood up.

"Damn! I'm starting to wish I caught the Chloe-train."

"Don't say that Pete, you're the luckiest man in Smallville." Chloe looked up at Lana, "You got their fairy princess."

"Today you're the fairy Princess, Chloe." Lana said gesturing for her to get up. Chloe stood infront of the mirror. The image of her took her breath away. Her blonde hair was swept up in a glorious mass of curls and twists, around an emerald and diamond crown, that matched her engagement ring. She wore her mother's beautiful silvery-white wedding gown that had an old fashioned train behind it.

"You look beautiful Chlo'." Pete said.

"Chloe?" A woman's voice said from out of her field of vision.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but the guests are not permitted in this part of the castle." Lana said blocking the lady's view of the bride.

"Wait I know you." Pete said stepping behind Lana. "Lana, we have to let her in."

"Why" Lana asked looking at his dark eyes. Chloe's eyes were transfixed at the doorway, after she caught a glimpse of blonde.

"Because Chloe needs to see her."

"Who is she?"

"We'll talk outside Lan," Pete moved out of the way, and shot Chloe a look that seemed to say 'good luck'.

"But who is she?" Lana asked as they walked out of the room.

"Mom?" Chloe asked moving towards the door.

"Hi Chloe." Charlotte Henning looked just as she had the last time Chloe had seen her. "It's been a while."

"What are you doing here?" Chloe asked confused.

"Can't I come and see my only child get married?"

"You could have stayed during my life to recieve an invitation." Chloe replied coldly.

"You didn't send me the invitation?"

"Why should I have? You didn't bother coming to any other important thing in my life." Charlotte paled slightly.

"If you want, I can go."

"No, stay. You came all this way." Chloe said softly. "But you're not going to be in any of the pictures." She said quickly.

"That's alright. I don't deserve it." Chloe inwardly nodded. "I see you got a good catch." Charlotte continued.

"Lex is great." Chloe smiled her trademark smile.

"You deserve him." Charlotte said softly. "I'm going to get my seat."

"Bye." 

"Bye." As soon as Charlotte left, Chloe found herself mumbling, "at least she said good bye this time."


	6. The Song Game

A/N: Ch 4 was a fun chapter to write :) I laughed after I wrote the first two sentances... if that doesn't scream "freak" I don't know what will.... I'm gone for a week as of wednesday and probably will only get this update in so I'll make it extra long :D... oh well... The whole song thing(you'll understand) came from my cousin's wedding, and lets just say they enjoyed about as much as Chloe and Lex do... Oh, and I don't own any of the songs mentioned here(Fall, Michelle Branch; I will always love you, Whitney Huston; Fishin in the dark, nitty gritty dirt band; and Least of all that {very evil} Barney song...) enjoy...

The Flowers of Destiny

By S. Ann Smith

Chapter five: Standing at The Altar

There was mayham. Okay, not mayham exactly, but there was panic and excitement. Lana was rushing around in a panic, trying to find her bouquet, and Gabe was unsuccessfully trying to get Pete's tie straight.

Chloe was eagerly awaiting the whole walking down the isle part of the wedding, and was praying that she wouldn't fall on her face. 

All the worries and problems vanished when Gabe led her to the end of the isle and Chloe seen Lex standing at the altar waiting for her. The look on his face when their eyes met told her one thing. He was the man of her dreams, trying to be patient as she walked painstakingly slow down the isle.

When Gabe and Chloe reached Lex, Gabe turned to kiss her cheek. "I'm proud of you honey." he said quietly. He took Lex's hand, and placed Chloe's in it. "Take care of my baby girl." he said in a stern whisper, before sitting down.

"Dearly beloved," the minister began, "We are gathered here today to join this man, and this woman in holy matrimony." Lex looked at her and gave her a boyish grin. Grins were plastered on their faces long after the ceremony. If it wasn't their wedding day, people might have mistaken them for lunitics.

Chloe and Lex sat in the middle of the humongous white wedding party table. Clark, as the best man, stood up. "I have a toast to make." He smiled down at them. "I hope this is the last toast I ever make at Lex's wedding. And it better be. Anyways, I have known Chloe for a long time, and like most of you here today, would probably never in a million years think for one minute that she would become a Luthor. No offence Lex. "

"None taken." Lex said squeezing Chloe's hand slightly. She smiled up at him. 

"And Lex, I have known Lex since he drove off a bridge." a rumble of laughter ripped through Lex, but only Chloe heard it. "I love them both and wish all the best for the two of them, nomatter what happens." Clark sat back down beside Lex, as the guests applauded.

"If anyone else wants to wish the bride and groom luck please do so before the dinner starts, so we can play a game!" Lana said a bit too excitedly.

Chloe turned to Lex, "What game?" She had a look in her eye that could only be considered fear.

"I don't know, but it's your fault that Lana is coordinating games." He said looking just as fearful. "I wanted to hire a real wedding planner, but no, we had to have Lana." He said holding back a smile.

"You were the one who wanted _her_, not my cousin Lois to be the maid of honor, so don't think that you get out of it that easily mister."

When nobody volunteered to give another speech Lana continued to talk. "Okay here's the game, each table has a chance to get up and sing a verse of a song that has the word love in it." Chloe looked at Lex frightened. "And at the word love the bride and groom have to kiss." 

Lex smirked, "I don't know Chloe, I think I'm going to like this game." He whispered into the curls that hung by her ears. She shivered.

"And it can be any kind of song." Lana looked at Pete and smiled. When nobody moved Lana continued, "any table can go first." 

A table at the far end stood up. "I love you, you love me." The group continued, but Chloe didn't want to hear it so she tuned it out. Lex smirked and stood up.

"Oh god the Barney song?! They want us to kiss to _that_?" Chloe asked looking up at him.

"Chicken?" 

"Of course not." She said getting on her tip toes. She kissed him. "See I'm no chicken."

The group went nuts. They were employees that Chloe was close with before she quit her job. The two of them sat down again. 

No sooner were they seated, people began to sing again. This time somewhere to their left. "You were the question, I needed answered. You'd never know how scared I was, falling in love." Lex just shrugged and pulled Chloe up into another kiss.

A stray thought about the horrible ways that she was going to kill Lana flitted through her mind before it stopped functioning.

When they pulled apart again, Chloe mumbled, "remind me to kill Lana later okay?" Lex laughed.

"Anything you say Mrs. Luthor." He smirked against her lips.

"I like the sound of that." She mumbled as Lana stood up and sang.

"If I, should stay. I would only be in your way. So I'll go, but I know, I'll think of you every step of the way. And I will always love you. I will always love you." Lana sang off tune.

"You know we shouldn't encourage her." Chloe said warily, holding back a laugh.

"I know, but it's so fun." He smirked as he leant in to kiss her again. "I know I could do this all day."

"Lex, I don't think that all of these people came to watch us make out." She looked up at him with her hazel eyes.

"If they don't like it they can leave." Lex said as Lana, Pete, Clark and Chloe's cousin Lois stood up and began to sing. 

"Down by the river in the cold moonlight, falling in love in the middle of the night just moving slow."

Lex smirked, "gotta give them what they want." He said leaning down to kiss her again.

After that kiss ended Gabe decided to step up, "I'm not going to sing." 

Chloe laughed. "That's a relief."

"Thanks for the encourangement honey," Gabe said looking at Chloe, sheer pride reflected in his eyes. "I just thought that I'd say, that instead of reporting on news, now my baby's making it." He smiled. "And I'm glad she found a good person to share her life with." He looked across at the other guests. "I know I'm not the only one here who wants to wish the two of you all of the luck and love in the world." The group applauded, and Gabe finnished, "But please, don't murder any more songs to show your appreciation to the couple of the night."

Chloe laughed. "He took the words right out of my mouth." Chloe said leaning into her new husband. She liked the way that sounded. Her husband. Her Lex. Her's.

The waiters that Lex hired for the wedding came out and began serving people on cue, and the dinner part of the evening commenced.

Lois came infront of the table. "Chloe, Mr. Luthor." She smiled, "I was wondering if I could get a picture for my front page article for tomorrow's Daily Planet?"

"Chloe, is everyone in your family a reporter?"

"Just on the one side." She smiled.

"Sure." Lex said looking at Lois. "What do you want us doing?" He smirked at the many things he would and could do to Chloe as they ran through his mind.

"Could you two do a toast or something?" She asked. Chloe and Lex did just that, and Lois snapped the picture. "Thank you again Mr. Luthor." She said winking at Chloe. She leaned across the table to Lex, "if you do anything to hurt my little cousin, I will personally make your life a living hell. Understand?" She asked quietly. Her mood changed quickly when Lex nodded. She said in a chipper, Lana-like voice, "just as long as we're clear cuz'."

"Is she always that scary?" Lex asked his wife after Lois was out of hearing range and in an intense staring contest with Clark.

"Oh yeah. Becareful she always keeps her promises too." She smiled as Lex shifted uncomfortably. "Don't worry, I'll save you." She said in her best hero whisper.

Lex smiled and answered, "Not if I save you first." He kissed her cheek softly. "Are all of your relatives that scary?"

"Only the reporters." She smiled. This was definately the best day of her life.

tbc

A/N: see you all when I get back....hmmmm I seem to be saying that alot lately...


	7. Mysteries and Gossip

A/N: Wow... I'm back already... the first part of this chapter was written on the road in the flat lands of Canada, with my brother singing the Ghostbusters theme song... lets just say it was a trying eight days...

The Flowers of Destiny

By S. Ann Smith

Chapter seven: Grovelling and Smallville

Grumbling to herself about husbands and influences, Chloe sat at her newly reclaimed desk in the humble offices of The Metropolis Beagle, and began to type some gossip story or another.

After all, she thought as she ferociously pounded on the keyboard, it was Lex's fault she was sitting here again, in the world of reporting and journalism, typing a story on some rich ass hole or another, because she had to start at the bottom of the ladder again, Luthor or not. Lex had convinced her, or rather carried her into the limo and continued to-persuade her to ask for her job back.

Felding, her editor, was not impressed. She smiled bitterly to herself, the words still ringing in her ears. "You make an ass out of this newspaper, you run off and marry a Luthor, and come back demanding for your job back. Luthor or no Luthor, you have to start at the bottom again just like everyone else." 

It's not that she wasn't excited about getting her job back, it was that she didn't want to be reporting on the frivolous lives of movie stars and billionaires, she had her own at home. She didn't care that Bruce Wayne had a new sexpot, or that Bill Gates was getting an award for something or another. She also didn't care that Lex Luthor-wait, she read what was about her Lex. Yeah she didn't care that Lex Luthor, her own personal bald billionaire, was off in Tahiti with his new wife Cleo. Jeez, they hadn't even gotten her name right, and she right here, and Lex wasn't in Tahiti, he was at home. But she typed it out anyways, holding back her giggles, all the while wondering who came up with these ideas. She chuckled at what Lex would think when he read it.

"Hello, You're Luthor, right?" A girl's voice asked, looking at her suspiciously.

"Yeah, that's me." Chloe said not looking up from her angry typing.

"That's a strange first name," Another, more bubbly girl said quietly.

"It's a last name," Chloe said looking up at the two girls. "Can I help you? 'Cause if not, can you please leave me alone?" Her mind was screaming at them to fuck off, but she kept her face neutral.

"I'm Melanie, and this is Melody." The more serious one of the two said. Melanie had short black hair, with blue streaks in it. 

Melody piped up, "We're the Mels!" Chloe shuddered, Melody reminded her of a very blonde Lana Lang. "Luthor, are you by any chance related to _the_ Luthors?" Melody asked thinking for a second, obviously a first for the bubbly blonde.

" You could say that, more like married into the family." Chloe mumbled. This was why she didn't want to go back to work. Then again people like 'the Mels' were half of the reason Chloe hadn't wanted to be popular in high school.

"To who?" Melanie asked leaning closer. "Wait! I know you... you're MRS. LEX LUTHOR!" 

"SHHHHHH!" Chloe shoved her hand over the girl's mouth. Her cover had been blown, and as the other reporters huddled around, all Chloe wanted to do was crawl under the desk and hide like she did in high school when Clark found out she was dating Lex. Only Pete was still in Smallville, married to the fairy princess slash coffee shop proprietor slash Miss Pregnant and Barefoot and all those other cliches Lana-esque. Pete can't save her any more, she sighed, and Lex is at work so far away, well at least down the road. Not even Clark could save her now.

"Get back to work and leave Luthor alone!" Felding shouted from his office, noticing Chloe's distress. After all, Mr. Luthor did pay him to keep an eye on her and make sure that she was safe.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When work was over, Chloe climbed into the limo that was waiting for her. She nodded at the driver and turned on the television. 

"And here's the latest on the string of serial murders in the small town of Smallville, just outside of Grandville." Chloe turned up the radio to hear more. Her dad still lived in Smallville, she gulped. "Still missing and presumed to be dead is Lucas Luthor, the youngest son of Lionel Luthor, and several other members of this small town. I'm Lucinda Leopold, Channel Six news."

"Marcus, drive me to Smallville."

"But Mrs. Luthor-"

"Drive me to Smallville." She said more forcefully. She had to know who was behind all of this. Call it reporter's intuition, she sighed. Damned intuition.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Once in Smallville Chloe went directly to the Talon, and told Marcus to wait there for her, until she got back. She ordered a coffee from Mrs. Barefoot and Pregnant herself, and left the store through the back entrance. She searched and searched for the source of the trouble, but as trouble has it, it found her first.

TBC

.... should have an update for you pplz soon.... cause i'm home now..... but just incase, there _is_ only one chapter left..... 


	8. Missing Chloe

A/N: Last Chapter, very long, and there are 3 POV's... I don't know...*warning Miss pink and perfect is in this chapter*....like Seeds of Evil the title of the last chapter leaves possibilities open for a sequel.... but as you'll read, a sequel would be very difficult...oh yeah, and don't be upset with me... I'd say you should grab a tissue now... enjoy...

The Flowers of Destiny

By S. Ann Smith

Chapter eight: Pressed Flowers and Memories

Mrs. Luthor had been in that coffee shop way too long, Marcus decided opening the Limo door. He had to go see if she needed any help. Opening the door to the small coffee shop, he scanned the room. No Mrs. Luthor. 

"Can I help you?" A very pregnant lady, dressed in a pink floral maternity dress asked. Marcus recognized her as Mrs. Ross, Mrs. Luthor's friend.

"Can you point me to the direction of Mrs. Luthor?" He asked gruffly. All the pink Mrs. Ross was wearing was making him slightly nauseous.

"Mrs. Luthor? Chloe left almost an hour ago, aren't you supposed to be looking out for her?" Mrs. Ross looked worried, Marcus decided uneasily.

"I'm her driver, not her body guard." 

  
"You don't think that that murderer got her do you?" Mrs. Ross got a panicked expression on her face. "I have to call Pete." She bolted behind the counter and phoned her husband. 

Marcus took this opportunity to phone Luthor.

"Luthor." 

"Mr. Luthor, this is Marcus." 

"What seems to be the problem?" Luthor asked nonchalantly.

"It's Mrs. Luthor."

"I'm aware that Chloe can be a bit, snarky if you will, but I assure you she isn't a problem." Humour tinged his voice.

"She's missing." 

"Where are you?" Luthor's voice changed to a serious tone.

"A small coffee shop in...Smallville, sir."

"I'll be there shortly. Don't do anything until I get there." Marcus heard the urgency in his voice and the phone went dead.

"Yes sir." He mumbled and closed the phone. If anything happens to Mrs. Luthor, Luthor will have him killed, or worse. Marcus decided not to dwell on all of the possibilities that the 'or worse' could bring.

Mrs. Ross waddled over. "My husband and Chloe's other friend will be here shortly." She looked down. "Can I get you a coffee or something? Was that Lex on the phone?" she looked up at the large man.

Marcus nodded, "Mr. Luthor is taking the jet here, and will be here shortly. No coffee."

"I'm sure Chloe's fine." Mrs. Ross looked down.

"Chlo' can take care of herself." Mr. Ross said coming behind his wife. "And she's got Luthor jr. to keep her company. Clark's on his way."

"All the way from Metr- oh." Mrs. Ross nodded in understanding.

"He'll find her Lana," Mr. Ross said softly, more to himself and to comfort his wife. "Clark will find her."

A half an hour later Mr. Luthor rushed into the small coffee shop. "Tell me everything Marcus." 

"I picked Mrs. Luthor up from the Beagle, and she asked, then demanded me to drive her here. I stopped here when she asked me to, and she went in. She didn't come out."

"Lana?"

"She ordered a coffee and-slipped out the back way. I guess this is my fault." She looked down.

"It's okay honey, I'm sure you couldn't have stopped Chlo' if you knew." Mr. Ross comforted his wife again.

Pete's cell phone rang. "Hello? Clark my man, did you find Chloe? Uh huh." Mr. Ross looked down. "Okay. See you then. bye." He looked up at Luthor. "Clark found her." Luthor's eyes brightened. "But he was too late." 

"What do you mean too late? Did they leave or something?" Luthor asked worried now.

"Lex, Chloe's dead."

The blood drained from Luthor's face. "You're joking. You've got to be joking. Tell me that you're joking." 

Mr. Ross shook his head. "I wish I was Lex. Clark's taking her and Lucas to Smallville Medical Centre." As soon as he said Smallville Medical Centre, Luthor was gone, and Marcus knew he was a dead man.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lex knew he was speeding. But it was Smallville and there was only one cop car between here and Grandville, and it was at the Talon. He sped along the road to SMC to convince himself that Pete was lying. Mr. Ross hated him that much.

Once inside he was gripped with sorrow at the look on his friend's face. "Where is she?" Lex asked angrily. He didn't want Pete to be right. Chloe was too full of life to be dead. 

"They're looking her over now. Lex, I'm sorry." Clark's face contorted with pain, and he looked down, tears welling in his eyes. 

"What about Lucas. Pete said you brought him here too. He's not-" Lex's voice broke against his control.

"He's in a drug induced sleep right now, the doctors had to- Lex he was so worried about Chloe. The drug should wear off soon if you want to see him." Lex nodded quickly. 

"Mr. Luthor?" The doctor asked. Lex nodded. "We have successfully revived your wife, she should be ready to go home soon-" The room shifted back to the dimly lit hallway. "I'm sorry we did everything we could. We called the time about two minutes ago. If you would like to see the body, it's in the mortuary." Lex nodded. He had to make sure that they weren't lying. He had to. 

He'd walk in there and see her smiling at him. And she'd tell him that it was all a big mistake. They'd hug, and he'd take her home.

Following the doctor down the hallway, he noticed people staring at him and whispering.

"His wife's dead." and "...killed his wife" followed him to the doors of the mortuary.

He followed the doctor to a metal fridge and he opened the door. His wife was under there, and all he was thinking about was that she'd sit up any minute, and say it was all a misunderstanding. 

"Mr. Luthor, I'm sorry for your loss, shall I have the body sent to the Smallville funeral home?"

"Yes." That seemed enough for the doctor, and he left Lex to make arrangements. "Hello beautiful." He said softly looking at his wife. He stroked her ice cold cheek, and was surprised at how cold she was. He kissed her forehead, his eyes transfixed on her closed eyes, he was waiting for them to open. Her eyelids were purple, as were her lips. She was so lifeless that Lex wanted her to wake up, he was willing her to wake up. She was his everything, she had to wake up. She just had to.

But she didn't.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Chloe. When we hear her name, we will remember a sassy reporter, a friend, a daughter, a cousin." Clark's voice cracked, as a silent tear coursed down his cheek. "Someone who was always asking questions, and always there when you needed her- even if it was three in the morning. I know we will all miss her very much." His voice faded, as his face contorted with grief. He slowly walked down to his place between Chloe's widow, and her father.

"My cousin, my fellow reporter and my best friend, I salute you. I hope that you'll be happy wherever you are." Lois Lane, Chloe's cousin said sadly looking up. "I know that you'll always be here with us, looking over our shoulders. Silently criticizing us for our mistakes and silently cheering with us in our small victories. I know you'll help me when I need you to, just like you were in life. The Beagle didn't just lose a reporter, they lost the best damned reporter that they'll ever have. We all miss you Chlo', good luck working for that big newspaper in the sky." She didn't bother to wipe away the tears on her face. No body noticed the whispered words she said to the coffin behind her as she stepped off the podium, even though its what they were all thinking the same thing. "Come back to us Chloe." 

Sitting down beside Gabe she squeezed his hand softly and watched Pete stand infront of everyone.

"You know I wasn't sure what to say... Or if I'd even be able to form the words that Clark told me on the phone two days ago. One of my best friends, and one of the best friends in the world-" His voice was cut short by the sorrow he was experiencing. "I'm sorry." he whispered. He paused until he was ready to continue. "She was taken from us by the very thing that made her the happiest. That would have been what she wanted, but not now, maybe after her life was almost over. We all figured she was invincible," Pete looked at Clark, 'She grew up with only Gabe, but that was enough, you did a good job Mr. Sullivan." Pete looked at the older man. "I know that she loved you very much. She fell for the wrong guy," he looked at Lex, "but she fell hard and loved him with all of her heart. Lex made her happy, as much as I hate to admit it, she was her happiest around him." Pete smiled at Lex through his tears. "But most importantly she was the strongest out of all of us because of her stubbornness. She wouldn't want us all here blubbering about her. She'd want us to subtly mourn her, and hold dear the memories of her that we have. We miss you Chlo'." Pete sat down beside Lana, as the minister gave Chloe her last rites. She was lowered into the ground before it started to rain.

But he didn't stay. He hugged Gabe, shook Pete's hand and wheeled Lucas to the limo. He couldn't stay. He knew that Chloe was with him, he could feel it, but he missed her so much that it was unbearable. 

He missed her smile.

He missed her biting come backs.

He missed her in general.

And he missed her with all of his heart.

That was the day Lex Luthor changed.

End

So whadd'ya think. *in a really small voice-* Don't hurt me.....


End file.
